Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle
|Data=23 października 2019 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena=3.99$ |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Evan Stanley (okładka A) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka B) *Priscilla Tramontano (okładka RI) |Ołówki=Evan Stanley |Czcionka=Shawn Lee |Atramenty= |Kolory=Leonardo Ito |Podziękowania=Anoulay Tsai, Mai Kiyotaki, Aaron Webber, Michael Cisneros, Sandra Jo i Sega |Postacie= *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Wispy **Niebieski Wisp **Cyjanowy Wisp **Zielony Wisp **Pomarańczowy Wisp **Różowy Wisp *Claire Voyance *Slinger *Smithy *Mimic *Doktor Eggman *Badniki **Egg Pawn **Blaster **Shadow Android |Lokacje= }} Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper Issue 3 – trzeci komiks z mini-serii Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :"Betrayal." The origin of Whisper the Wolf is revealed! All your (and Tangle's) questions answered! Where did her Wisps come from? How did she get her Variable Wispon? Why does she hate Eggman so much? And who betrayed her? Whisper's secret origin is revealed-and what secrets from her past will help her and Tangle in the present?! W kraterze po zniszczonym bunkrze Imperium Eggmana, Tangle poinformowała Whisper że chiałaby jej pomóc, ponieważ musi być jej ciężko po tym wszystkim co Mimic jej zrobił. Po krótkiej przerwie, Whisper zaczęła opowiadać o grupie pięciorga Diamond Cutters, do której przynależała jako zwiadowca. Jej towarzysze: Smithy - wynalazca, Slinger - strzelec, Claire Voyance - psycholog, a także Mimic - infiltrator. Tangle była zachwycona tym jak Whisper i jej przyjaciele wyglądali razem. Whisper zaczęła następnie opowiadać, że Diamond Cutters byli anty-Eggmanową grupą najemników, która podejmowała się najniebezpieczniejszych misji. Wszyscy z nich myśleli również, że byli oddani sprawie. Whisper podała następnie Tangle swoją maskę, przez którą mogła oglądać jedną z ich misji. Maski były ze sobą połączone, przez co obraz można było śledzić z perspektyw całej drużyny. Nieco zmieszania po eksplozji bunkru, Tangle założyła maskę i zaczęła oglądać jak przebrany za Egg Pawna Mimic udaje, że przyprowadza więźniów. Po tym jak bohaterowie dostali się do środka bazy, zniszczyli strażników, a Smithy zapytał Claire czy nie widziała patroli. Claire dostrzegła zbliżającą sie formację na drugim końcu bazy, oraz dwie dodatkowe które się zbliżały. Smithy zwrócił się do Whisper, która poinformowała go o kolejnym patrolu 100 metrów od bramy. Smithy rozkazał wtedy wysadzić główne drzwi, dzięki czemu udało im się przedostać do środka. Smithy i Slinger strzelali do Egg Pawnów, podczas gdy Whisper z dystansu zniszczyła wielkiego Blastera, razem z wieloma Badnikami które podążały za czołgiem. Wewnątrz Claire zneutralizowała centralną wieżę, a Mimic utorował drogę ucieczki. Tangle podekscytowała się po obejrzeniu misji i pochwaliła Diamond Cutters, z czym zgodził się Cyjanowy Wisp. Tangle zaskoczyła się tym, że Wisp przemówił do niej w znanym jej języku, po czym zdała sobie sprawę że to dzięki masce może rozumieć ich mowę. Whisper dodała, że Smithy był geniuszem i to on stworzył ich maski, Wispony, a także różne inne gadżety. Chciał, aby dzięki temu drużyna mogła sprawnie funkcjonować jako jedność. Z kolei Variable Wispon był jeszcze prototypem, a gdy zostałby skończony to posiadałby go każdy członek drużyny. Whisper zatrzymała się wtedy, a Tangle prosiła ją aby kontynuowała. Whisper jednak odmówiła i Tangle poprosiła o obejrzenie nagrania z jej maski, widząc że nie była jeszcze gotowa wypowiedzieć się o swojej przeszłości. Zaczęła więc przekonywać Whisper, że będzie mogła jej pomóc bardziej jeśli zrozumie jej powody. Wispy zebrały się wtedy wokół Whisper, podzielając opinię Tangle. Whisper dała się przekonać, podając Tangle swoją maskę z nowym nagraniem. Mimic rozmawiał wtedy o nowej abzie Eggmana, którą Diamond Cutters powinni zniszczyć, dzięki czemu siły doktora z wybrzeża zostaną wyeliminowane. Widział w tym wielką okazję, ponieważ Eggman skupiał się na podboju świata, a Sonic zniknął. Claire zwróciła się do Whisper, prosząc ją aby została na tyłach tak jak zwykle, mimo że Mimic chciał aby wszyscy wzięli udział w szturmie na bazę. Claire dodała także, że miała złe przeczucia co do misji, ale nie chciała przepuścić takiej okazji. Po tym jak Diamond Cutters dotarli do bazy Eggmana, nie znaleźli żadnych śladów ochrony. Claire miała problem z dostrzeżeniem czegokolwiek w bazie, zakładając że Eggman emitował fale alfa w celu wytwarzania zakłóceń. Whisper również nie dostrzegała żadnej aktywności na zewnątrz. Slingerowi nie podobało się to, że Eggman wydawał się teraz bardziej przygotowany na ich atak, ale Mimic zapewniał że doktor prawdopodobnie nie spodziewa się żadnego uderzenia na bazę. Smithy przyznał im obu rację, a Mimica poprosił o wykonanie zwiadu. Wkrótce potem Claire dostrzegła że na końcu korytarza fale były najsilniejsze, co mogło oznaczać że Eggman coś tam ukrywa. Smithy kazał drużynie przygotować się, aby mogli zniszczyć bazę od środka. Natknął się wtedy na kapsułę, w której z początku uważał że znajduje się coś podobnego do Metal Sonica. Jednakże ku jego zaskoczeniu znajdował się w niej Shadow Android. Pomieszczenie zamknęło się wtedy i troje Diamond Cutters ujrzało wiele więcej Shadow Androidów, które zaczęły wychodzić ze swoich kapsuł. Z odciętą drogą ucieczki, Smithy, Claire i Slinger zostali przytłoczeni przez Shadow Androidy, nie mogąc skontaktować się ani z Whisper, ani z Mimiciem. W innym miejscu bazy Mimic przybył do Doktora Eggmana, który był zadowolony z efektów jego zdrady. Mimic zakładał że doktor podbije w ciągu miesiąca 99% planety i wolał działać dla zwycięskiej strony. Eggman zwolnił następnie Mimica i oczyścił go z wszelkich zbrodni jakich dopuścił się wobec niego w przeszłości. Nagle Niebieski Wisp Mimica odleciał, spojrzał wściekle na Eggmana, po czym uciekł przez szyb wentylacyjny. Nie przejmując się tym, Eggman zwrócił się do Mimica w innej sprawie: tylko trzy cele zostały zlikwidowane, zamiast czterech. Mimic próbował zapewnić doktora że przeżyła jedynie Whisper, która nie będzie stanowić zagrożenia, ale Eggman nie przyjmował jego wymówki i kazał mu dokończyć sprawę. Podczas gdy Whisper ukrywała się na drzewie, Mimic przybrał formę rannego Slingera, próbując ją zwabić do siebie. Gdy jednak nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, postanowił skłamać Eggmanowi i pokazać mu Wispon Whisper oraz swoją własną maskę, zamierzając udawać że należała do wilczycy, jako dowody na to że udało mu się dokończyć robotę. Gdy odszedł, Whisper uspokajała swojego Pomarańczowego Wispa. Przerażona tym co zobaczyła Tangle natychmiast ściągnęła maskę Whisper i ją oddała. Whisper dodała następnie, że poczekała później chwilę, aby upewnić się że jest bezpiecznie, po czym uratowała pozostałe Wispy z bazy Eggmana. Następnie wróciła do kryjówki Diamonnd Cutters skąd wzięła Variable Wispon. Tangle zaniemówiła, a po chwili zadała Whisper pytanie dlaczego trzymała się tak tego nagrania. Whisper odpowiedziała jej, żeby nigdy nie zapomnieć i nigdy nie wybaczyć. Tangle zrozumiała wtedy, dlaczego Whisper rozpoczęła działalność jako "Guardian Angel", a także że spotkanie prawdziwego Shadowa, musiało być dla niej niezręczne. Whisper odparła, że była świadoma tego iż to nie wina Shadowa, ale faktycznie trudno było z nim przebywać. Tangle zapytała następnie Whisper dlaczego ta chciała ją zostawić, wiedząc jak niebezpieczny jest Mimic, ze względu na to że może działać na jej psychikę. Zapytała także czemu nie kogokolwiek innego o pomoc. Whisper przyznała, że Tangle była pierwszą przyjaciółką którą do siebie dopuściła od czasu straty Diamond Cutters, ponieważ nie mogłaby wytrzymać straty kolejnej osoby. Tangle ze łzami w oczach odpowiedziała, że skoro są teraz przyjaciółkami to muszą sobie pomagać niezależnie od sytuacji. Whisper przypomniała, że Mimic niemal zabił je obie, ale Tangle uznała że poprosił się tym samym o podwójny rewanż. Tangle trumfalnie odparła, że pokonają go obie, tak że pożałuje swoich czynów. Tangle nie miała zamiaru wycofywać się z walki, postanawiając otoczyć Whisper pozytywną energią i pomóc jej pomścić jej przyjaciół. Whisper przytuliła się wtedy do Tanngle i podziękowała jej. Odparła następnie, że ponowne wytropienie Mimica może być trudne. Tangle jednak nie zgodziła się z tym, twierdząc że Eggman będzie chciał twardych dowodów na ich śmierć, dlatego Mimic wróci na miejsce aby potwierdzić wykonanie zadania. Jakiś czas później Mimic wrócił na swoim pojeździe na miejsce zniszczenia bunkru, kontaktując się jednnocześnie z Eggmanem. Mimic potwierdził zniknięcie Whisper, ale Eggman chciał wyraźnego dowodu i kazał Mimicowi znaleźć je, aby nie powtórzył błędu. Mimic twierdził, że po eksplozji nic z nich nie zostało i to powinnno być wystarczającym dowodem. Eggman odpowiedział jednak Mimicowi, że to jego własny problem. Z powodu kłamstw ośmiornicy, Whisper pozostała przy życiu i miała znaczny wpływ na przegraną doktora w wojnie. Gdy Mimic zapytał Eggmana czy nie ma czegoś lepszego do roboty niż tropienie jednego najemnika, doktor odpowiedział że Sonic jest dla niego wystarczająco kłopotliwy, po czym zagroził Mimicowi że jeśli jeszcze raz zawiedzie, to Metal Sonic znajdzie go i zlikwiduje. Mimic znalazł wtedy pusty sejf i tropy, które zaprowadziły go napisu pozostawionego przez Tangle i Whisper na ziemi: "Zakończmy to tam, gdzie zaczęliśmy". Widząc to, Mimic poprosił Eggmana o wsparcie, aby walka nie była zbyt uczciwa. Postacie *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Wispy **Niebieski Wisp **Cyjanowy Wisp **Zielony Wisp **Pomarańczowy Wisp **Różowy Wisp *Claire Voyance *Slinger *Smithy *Mimic *Doktor Eggman *Badniki **Egg Pawn **Blaster **Shadow Android Galeria Okładki IDW TangleWhisper 3 A raw.jpg|Okładka A, czysta IDW TangleWhisper 3 RI raw.jpg|Okładka RI, czysta Zapowiedź IDW TangleWhisper 3 preview 0.jpg IDW TangleWhisper 3 preview 1.jpg IDW TangleWhisper 3 preview 2.jpg IDW TangleWhisper 3 preview 3.jpg IDW TangleWhisper 3 preview 4.jpg IDW TangleWhisper 3 preview 5.png Ciekawostki [[Plik:TangleWhisper All A.jpg|thumb|Okładki A czterech numerów Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper]] *Okładki A numerów z serii Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper łączą się w jeden obrazek. *Początkowo numer ten miał ukazać się 18 września 2019 roku, ale przesunięto go na 25 września, a później kolejno na 2, 9 i ostatecznie 23 października. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing